Suisei: A Shadowed Tale
by asigz
Summary: The Great Ninja war is finally over! The heroes return home anxious to start a new era of peace, or will it be short lived?Follow along as the scrolls are opened on an untold shinobi as he slowly makes himself known in the shinobi world! major pairings ( naruhina sasusaku etc) Oc characters(Not Godlike or OP!) first story hope you enjoy! (Reboot)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! so glad that you took out the time to actually read my fanfic! Its my first one so I am welcome to all pointers and tips. Please avoid bashing is all, enjoy!**

 _Thinking_

 _Flashback_

 **Suisei:The shadowed tale**

 **One**

A lone shinobi stood amongst the ruins of a destroyed village observing every desolate detail that his eye could land on. It was ironic that the sun shined with such joy on the village, as if the massacre that occurred did not take place. The once proudly built clay homes and structures were now heaps of charred pieces, still warm from the devastating explosion that happened a week ago.

The wind raced through the shinobi's long, raven blue shawl revealing his jonin vest as he walked through the village. Charred corpses could be seen hanging out of the ruins of homes, lifeless eyes staring at the shinobi as he walked passed them without a trace of emotion on his face. He continues his walk until he finds himself in front of the ruined walls of a compound on the far east side of the village. On the wall a clan emblem could barely be seen because of the missing structure it was painted on. The shinobi walks through the broken gates and continues to the ruins of a small, but cozy home. The name on the door read 'Takasui', as it did on every house in the compound. He walks into the ruins to be greeted with potent smell of burnt wood and flesh. He maneuvers through the home and stops in front of a small picture frame that so happened to survive the explosion.

He picks it up and examines it with a slight sad smile on his face. It was a picture of a young boy, around the age of eight, smiling wildly with his arm sleeve up, flexing his arm with newly engraved tattoos on it. The tattoos had an unorthodox pattern of organic and symmetric lines, which were dancing down the boy's whole arm. A man was also seen in this picture with his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving a small smile. He was a slim man with a short sleeve shirt on reveling tattoos similar to the boy's, around both arms and almost everywhere else visible but his face. Only a single line glided across the man's cheekbone. The boy was a spitting image of the man, both had black long, wild, hair with the left side shaved into a pattern similar to the tattoos, although the man's hair was longer. Difference between the two was that the boy had lavender,pupiless eyes that revealed innocence to the world and freckles that only covered his nose and the area under his eyes.

The shinobi took the picture out the frame and put it in his pocket and moved along deeper into the ruined home and entered a small shrine in the corner of what use to be the living room. He stood in front of a chest that has seen better days, but oddly enough the lock was in perfect condition. The lock was silver and it was the shape of the Takasui clan symbol. The shinobi bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood and placed it on the lock. The lock hummed and unlocked, the chest swung wide open revealing a scroll, 2 sheathed blades, a small dagger, and a village forehead protector. The shinobi grabbed the scroll first and read the writing.

 _My dear son,_

 _If you are reading this what I have feared has come true. I have broken my promise and left you alone in this world with no parents to love and support you. I am sorry my son, I know I never really showed emotion around you but i really do love you, I see so much of your mother in you it's like her spirit possessed you, if only you could have meet her. Our sensor nin picked up the chakra of the tailed beast bomb that was fired from the Juubi and it is fast approaching. No matter how hard we try to evacuate its all in vain,the beast's power is too much. Right now I am writing with haste but my illness is slowing me down as it always does but hopefully I can finish before it hits the village. While you were out fighting for the world along with the many hidden villages I have been researching where your mother came from and maybe you can travel there in order to learn about her. Hopefully you can find answers to the questions I could not find. The forehead protector belonged to your mother,she hid from me all these years,that is your first clue. I left the family's katanas in your care, I pass them down to you, you surpassed me a while ago my son and I am proud. Mark yourself my son, you skill level has earned you the third Gram, the most respected level in our clan, never forget what you are, a proud Takasui shinobi. The beast bomb is almost here, all I can say is follow your own path, it will be hard, but never give up, you will never truly be alone. Me and your mother are with you in spirit always. We love you Suisei._

The shinobi sat on the floor with his back against the blacked wall with tears flowing down his eyes like a great river. He absorbed every word that was spoken, eyes desperately clinging to the words of his father. After he gathered himself he stood up and stored the scroll. He reached in and grabbed the dagger, applied chakra through it, and carefully slid the blade proudly down the right side of his face through the two tattoo lines that were already present. The cut bled for a second,then the blood darkened black until it became a tattoo. He placed the old iron dagger into a sealing scroll and then grabbed the two swords next. The sheaths were beautiful. One was navy blue with engraved wave patterns. Sakura petals flowed across the sheath and a big bold Takasui clan symbol was visible in the center of it. The hilt was crimson with silver trimmings, and the blade itself was black as night. No light was able to reflect off it. The other katana was a polar opposite. The sheath was pure white with very faint gold clouds engraved. The clan symbol was still present and was located in the same spot. The hilt was grey with gold trimmings and the blade was a smooth metallic silver. He strapped both across the small of his back horizontally which accompanied his third sword. A unique chakra blade, all black with a small symbol at the top. The three blades formed a flipped 'T' on his back, not to long or heavy to become bulky. The last item was pulled out. It was worn, the blue clothed ripped in some places and the metal had scratches around it like an old tortoise's shell. When he looked at the symbol he instantly knew what the village was, how could he not? The main heroes of the war was from there. The symbol had a big swirl on it, the other lines helped shaped it into a leaf. His mother apparently was a missing nin, a large deep slash was visible going across the band. He did not care though, it was the only thing his mother left behind. He tied it around his right arm, only one village had the right to be on his forehead. He looked out the broken glass of the window in the direction of the knew where his journey will begin. To the village of the hidden leaf.

 **Ok first chapter done! Please review and comment..PM me even.. i will try to update frequently as possible. I'll make sure to answer any questions in the next chapter..until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

He exited the ruin remains of the small home and walked along the main road of the desolate village. It was dusk now, the sky was filled with beautiful shades of purple and orange harmonizing together perfectly as if kami himself painted it by hand. The wind that blew on the shinobi was a little cooler now so he adjusted his shawl a little tighter around him. He man his way to the outskirts of the ruins towards what use to be the north gate entrance and something caught his eye. There was someone kneeling down with their hands over their face near the destroyed walls of the village, he could not make out any distinct features to determine if it was male or female. He kept his left hand on his hilt,the person could be a scavenger and attack him in hopes of obtaining food or supplies. He walked closer cautiously, the person looked up as tears flowing from her almond-shaped indigo orbs stained her dirty face as she stared at him with a surprised face. Upon seeing her face he dropped his guard and the woman stood up on wobbly legs. She whipped the tears from her face with her black long sleeve and moved the loose strands of her long, steel grey hair back into the band that was holding the rest up in a loose ponytail.

"Suisei? Oh Su!" She exclaimed in distraught,while quickly closing the gap between them and pulling him into a tight hug as if she was hanging on to him for dear life. The shinobi,known as Suisei, wrapped his arms around her to comfort her in a awkward way, he never was good handling these types of situations. She pulled away from him leaving the chest area of his shawl wet from her tears.

"What are we supposed to do now!? Every else is returning to a home and we have no home to return to! Look at this shit!" She motioned her hands to the wasteland that use to be a village. "I can't handle this right now Su, we already lost Kujira sensei and now this!? Why do we even have these forehead protectors on? There isn't even a Hidden River village anymore. She roughly ripped of her protector and threw it on the ground.

The symbol still reflected what little light was left outside. It had three octagons,representing the 3 main branches of the village:political, financial, and government. The three shapes were covered by a shape on both sides that connect on the right side of the symbol. It was the Great Susanoo River, the body of water that surrounded the small village. The village was so unknown that they did not receive the new united protectors that every hidden village had. While it was still around it was a very prosperous village, but not enough to become a major power.

Suisei picked up the protector and placed it in her hand.

"Kozue, I know you're sad, I feel the same way. This was my home too. All the precious people I met and struggled with. All the precious memories we made here. I understand I really do."He still had his hand on the protector as it laid in her shaky hands.

"These protectors we have is the only visible evidence of our home, so why throw it away?" He closed her fingers around the protector as she looked down on it while wiping away more tears from her eyes. "We are the last shinobi of the Hidden River, be proud of what we accomplished and how far we came. Look at you, you're a jounin, who would have thought lanky legs would have became so strong?" He gave a small smirk as she returned a weak smile

"Leave me and my legs alone." She gave a soft laugh."I guess you're right though. As I look at the symbol it does reminds me of everyone I love. Kujira-sensei,Tora, mom, dad, even you Su. I'll cherish this until I die."

She put on a brave face and tied it back around her forehead, giving of an resolved disposition.

"Thanks Suisei, you know you always been there for me ever since I met you, trying to cheer me up whenever I was down. But What about you? Don't be so selfless all the time. One day you're going to explode.

All he did was give a small nod to her, not finding words to say at the moment. He never was the type to put his own burdens on others but was so quick to lift theirs off their shoulders. Kozue was the first person he helped and ever since then they had an unbreakable bond.

They left out the gates of the ruined village. Neither wanted to see their former home in such a condition. Kozue followed behind her companion, shielding her eyes from the dust. She pulled the collar of her black overcoat over her mouth to prevent the dust from coming in.

"So we have no home, no family, and no missions to do. What do we do now?" she asked while catching up to Suisei, walking beside him.

"I'm going to the Hidden Leaf. You don't have to come if you don't want to"

She frowned at him. "Of course I'm coming! But why are you going there of all places?

"My dad found out that my mom was from there. I'm going there to find out who she is and what's so special about my eyes."

"Oh seems like the old man wasn't just sitting in the house after all. He never could sit still,even when he was sick." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Based on everything father found out, we should be there in two weeks if we keep a steady pace." the wind blew through his uncontrollable locks as he turned to look a Kozue.

" I only have enough food to last us two days tops so we will need to hunt every once and a while and set up camp. So we might get there later than what your father predicted."

"As long as we get there"

"Agreed"

…..

"Ouch! These damned mosquitoes, I don't see how these leaf people deal with all this forest and wildlife! Kozue exclaimed while slapping at a mosquito buzzing by her neck.

"Come on just deal with it. I'm sure we are almost to the village by now." Suisei said in an irritated 's been a whole month since they first departed from the ruins of the Hidden River village. The lack of food caused them to constantly stop and detour, slowing them down in the process.

"It's easy for you to say because they don't want your blood. The want the blood of a beautiful young wom- ouch!" She slapped her neck and wiped her hands clean of the insect she just killed

Suisei abruptly stopped causing Kozue to run right into him causing her to stubble. " Hey! what's go-"

"Shhhhh" he dropped low and she did the same, also sensing a chakra signal. They saw a figure in the distance, and they only could make out some dark raven colored hair. Suisei and Kozue made eye contact, nodded and broke apart. Suisei quickly made his way up a tree to get a bird's eye view of the person, but soon as he looked down the figure was gone. He saw Kozue to his far left and she had a puzzled look on her face, matching his own. Suddenly the sound of kunai could be heard whizzing through the air heading straight for Suisei. He quickly jumped of the tree dodging three of them and in mid air blocked the last with his chakra katana. He landed in a clearing katana out waiting for the unexpected attacker to make the next move.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu!" A voice said and a blazing ball of flames was hurled in his direction

"Water style: water cannon jutsu!" Kozue called out after jumping into the clearing. Her cheeks puffed up and she exhaled a rushing wave of pressurized water strong enough to cut the toughest steel. The two Justus collided causing a large blast in the area. The two shielded their faces from the gushing wind. A thick film of steam covered the area they were in causing them to barely see around them. Suisei stood completely still, chakra katana in hand ready to strike. Kozue was back to back with him with her special double-headed kunai in hand, eyes narrowed down, calculating where the aggressor will strike next.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A emotionless,stoic voice rang out towards them.

" We are going to the Hidden Leaf village. We do not want to fight unnecessary." Suisei said to the unknown.

"What business do have there?"

"Why does it concern you?" There was a brief pause and immediately the two sensed danger approaching

"Amaterasu"

Instantly they moved as the spot they once were burst into black flames. The intense heat of the fire quickly dissipated the film of steam in the area.

"Why is it of my concern you ask?" The person said in the same stoic voice. He walked through the black flames, not being affected by the everlasting flames at all. He had on a long beige shawl with designs of a darker shade on it going across in a symmetric pattern. His black raven hair was wrapped in a bluish grey cloth and it stuck up at the top wildly. The most distinct feature that he had was his eyes, Two legendary orbs, the eternal mangekyou sharingan on the right, and the rinnegan on the left. His face was stern and serious as he looked upon the two with those powerful eyes

"Because I am Sasuke Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf."

….

 **Sasuke makes his appearance! What will happen next? Please stay tuned for chapter 3.**

 **Please review and comment. Maybe even follow the story?**

 **Until Next time**

 **-Sigz.**


End file.
